Wondered Romance
by MajikkuNeko-Chan
Summary: I borowed the title from a friend, i couldn't come up with one my self. A possable oneshot that i thought of after reading other RavenRobin stories than listening to a cd with songs athat reminded me of Robin and Raven. Please R&R First TT Fanfic
1. Default Chapter

**AN:** I came up with this after reading several r/r fanfics and than listening to my Shrek 2 soundtrack and I realized how the first two songs could describe a Robin / Raven relationship. I do not own anything except aforementioned CD plus a few DVDs, I don't even own this computer or a TV, (soon hopefully when my dad gets a new one.)

Now on to the show.  
>>>>>>>>

Robin had just returned from an 'encounter' with Raven, that beautiful, mysterious queen of ice that he only had been having these encounters with. 'That was scary. Where did these feelings for Raven come from? I guess they had always been there but why did they choose now to come bubbling up to the surface? Yes, why now when I had just fought off a swarm of Fan girls in the mall? Why now when I had just promised myself that I'd take a break from romance?' These thoughts chased each other through Robins mind while he was laying spread on his bed, but another thought kept popping into his head, 'Do I love her?' Which was closely followed by, 'Did I where these different colored socks all day?'

Robin had turned his radio on when he came in, but he wasn't really listening. (He was trying to find answers to the questions fighting in his head.) It took him several seconds to realize that the song playing wasn't really his style, and he got up to switch the stations but when the lyrics started he realized that this song was meant for him.

_Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it _

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

He realized that this song was one of those he'd start listening to a lot as of now. Than he heard the lyrics of a different part and they spoke to his soul when Raven wasn't in his arms or something else kept them apart,

_These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no_

Yet it was also how he felt when she was curled in his arms, 'cause when Raven was in love all kinds of things could happen and when you loved her back you couldn't forget that her emotions could trigger something nasty. But that was part of the adventure of being with Raven, you never know what would happen, magically or physically.

Next door, one disheveled Raven was sitting in one of the big poofy chairs she had sitting in front of her big picture windows that overlooked the bay and the city. She was thinking about the dark corner she had found herself snuggled up in with Robin, 'What do I see in him? Why know of all times, he's not my first bf but I thought I had told myself not to get attached to anyone while here on earth? What will happen if I fall in love with him? What if I'm already in love with him? And most importantly why do I have two chairs when I'm the only one in here?'

Raven hadn't realized that she had her head-phones on until one of her favorite songs started playing. And it hit her why she liked this song and also why she loved(?) Robin.

_Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

'Well, maybe not Superman, but a Boy Wonder?' she thought horrified. 'So that's why it's him, but why now?'

"Maybe it's just time? Or perhaps, you've always loved him and it's just now both of you are comfortable enough with each other?"

Raven snaped out of her chair to face the other person in HER room, when she saw who it was she said, "Crap. I thought I'd left you back at home. So, why are you here, Magpie?"

"Not happy to see your cousin, Raven? I'm hurt. But I'm here to ask you and your team for help. My new home is a little to crowded with idiots for my taste, and the pest control people won't take care of him/them."

"Well it's late; we'll tell the others in the morning. You can crash here, till than, but I gotta tell Robin that you're here." Robin said as she was walking towards her door.

"Is he the one you were mooning over? Well, give him a kiss for me."

Raven didn't answer, and turned towards the door, but she couldn't quite hide the blush that formed from her cousin. While walking down the hall towards Robin's room she realized that her CD player had been on single song repeat and before she turned it off she heard these lyrics,

_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need_

And she couldn't help thinking about the way Robin calmly fought during all of those fights especially when he and the team had been caught in her nightmare, never once did he panic or show fear, he kept the team from falling apart. Her thoughts also strayed to the way his muscles bunched under his uniform while fighting. And before she knew it she was standing in front of Robin's door, wearing something that wasn't considered 'Ravenish', a short, pinky, fuzzy nightgown. And because she couldn't go change she knocked on Robin's door.

She began to wonder if the Boy Wonder would get of his lazy butt and answer the door, when he stuck his head out of his door wearing nothing but a pair of black and red plaid boxers and said,

"Sorry, I was in the shower. Oh it's you Raven, and what brings you too my ro…" and than he noticed what she was wearing," gulp …om, and wearing pink?"

"My cousin, Magpie, is here and she says she need's our help with some pest control, and yes it's pink, a reminder of my home and my family." She said, the last bit with some sadness cutting her normally bland voice.

Robin caught the slight hitch in her voice, and realizing he never knew anything of Raven's past, asked, "Come in, and you can tell me about them, if you want?"

Raven smiled meekly and sneaked her way into Robin's room. She sat herself down on his bed, and he sat next to her with his arm around her. She started talking, and soon she was curled up in Robin's arms, sobbing (Surprisingly no 'Ravenish' outbursts happened.) And soon after that she was asleep and Robin gently tucked her into his bed, than climbed in next to her.

The next morning, Robin was woken up by his radio alarm clock, playing one of the most annoying stations he could find, but this morning it was somehow very appropriate.

_I'll be true, i'll be useful...  
I'll be cavalier...i'll be yours my dear.  
And i'll belong to you...  
If you'll just let me through.  
This is easy as lovers go,  
So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
And this is wonderful as loving goes,  
This is tailor-made, whats the sense in waiting?_

He gently rolled over to wake up Raven, but he was surprised to see that she was already awake, and staring passionately at him.

"Why me?" She asked.

_And i said "i've gotta be honest  
I've been waiting for you all my life."  
For so long i thought i was asylum bound,  
But just seeing you makes me think twice.  
And being with you here makes me sane,  
I fear i'll go crazy if you leave my side.  
You've got wits...you've got looks,  
You've got passion but are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?_

"What he said." Robin replied, pointing to the radio, "I couldn't think of me being with anyone else. It just seems right." He was holding her around her waist, and leaned in to kiss her. But Raven suddenly remembered what Magpie had said, than Raven remembered that Magpie would be wondering where she was.

"Oh my Crap, Magpie!" She exclaimed, catching Wonder Boy off balance. And Raven went tearing out of the bed and Robin's room and down the hall, scaring BB out of his mind to see Raven wearing a very short, pink nighty.

When Raven breezed into her own room she spied Magpie sitting on the bed with a very smug look on her face. "Well, what did you and Robin do last night? Anything I should know about?"

"Nothing, we just talked." Raven replied while pulling on something respectable, a pair of black plaid pj bottoms and a black knit tank. "Come on, we'd better introduce you to the others."

>>>>>>>>  
**AN:** And so I don't' get in trouble, Robin's song is Accidentally in Love, by Counting Crows; Raven's song in Holding Out For a Hero, by Frou Frou: and the Morning song is As Lovers go, by Dashboard Confessional. This is prolly an oneshot but if I get a bout of inspiration I'll write another chapter. Thank You, Please Review. **WM**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** because I'm feeling nice and still have cre3ativiness here's another chapter. I'd like to note that this was supposed to be an oneshot and it went crazy. But I'm feeling kind 'cause my friends loved the first chapter. I'd also like to note that I do not own the TT or anything else except my CD's, DVD's and my Books (my preciouses) I do not own anything with which to run such things (Do books require running?) so I have to barrow such things.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Nothing, we just talked." Raven replied while pulling on something respectable, a pair of black plaid pj bottoms and a black knit tank. "Come on, we'd better introduce you to the others."

"Raven, I lied. I'm here to ask you to come home. 'Jay has been bugging me about where you disappeared to, and you know I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone where you were. But I told him I'd try to get you to go home, and that's just what I intend to do, But yes, please introduce me to your friends here, and your bf, before I haul your sorry ass back home."

"Fine, come on than. And we'll talk about 'Jay later." Raven replied, stoically while walking out her door, leading Magpie towards the living room.

'Who's 'Jay?' Robin wondered. He'd just heard Raven talking to her cousin while going downstairs for breakfast. Raven's door had been left open in her mad dash back to her room. Robin continued back down to the kitchen, and as he passed the living room he overheard Beast Boy, obviously in shock, trying to convince the disbelieving Cyborg that he saw Raven in a short, strappy, PINK nighty. Robin smiled to himself and continued in his mindless search for food stuffs.

Raven had got her cousin to come downstairs to the living room where the other were playing some racing game on the X-Box, well BB and Cy were playing, Star was cheering them on like she couldn't figure out who she wanted to win, and Robin was still in the kitchen staring at the microwave waiting for his coffee to be warmed. Magpie stood there awkwardly for a moment before rushing over to Cy and whispering in his ear, "What ya playin'?" Cyborg jumped in his seat, swearing and turning all at the same time. And in a blink of an eye, he was standing with his sonic cannon aimed at Magpie.

"Raven, who's your new friend?" asked BB.

"This is my cousin, Magpie. She came here for assistance, but decided that she's going to drag me home to break up with someone to get him out of her hair and back on the market so that she can wheel him up tighter than you were gripping that controller," replied Raven.

"Well maybe I don't want him for myself now that I see why you've stayed here. Cause all of these scrumptious hunks of men that you live with." Answered Magpie, making Raven blush and BB glow.

"Well, I've got to go tell my fiancé the bad news, so I'm going up to pack than we're leaving, Magpie. So get your hellos and goodbyes all worked out before I get back." Raven said. Unfortunately Robin had come in when Raven mentioned her fiancé and decided that he needed some answers and now. He followed Raven up to her room.

Raven had turned on her soundtrack mix CD when she entered her room and was pulling numerous black cloaks out of her closet. When she heard someone clear their throat, she spun around finally spotting Robin leaning against the wall.

"I think I need some explainations, Raven. And I want some real ones not some faky answers that you'd give to the rest of the team." Robin said.

"This is going to take some time."

"Well, that is some thing I do have."

"You remember the story I told you last night about my family?" Robin nodded,"Well, I didn't finish it. After the warriors killed my family and Magpie's too, the king and Queen, my only family was Magpie and we thought that the best way to keep ourselves alive was to offer a hand of friendship. The warriors demanded one of us in marriage, but under our law the middle girl of three born on one day would choose her own fate, and unfortantly for me, Magpie was the middle one of us three, the other was Cardinal; she was killed in the attack. So the only one of us who could marry for peace was me. So, I was betrothed to the general's son, Bluejay, he's handsome but has little more brains than a rock. I could never love him, but one day I would be his, a prize for his mantel. To be a wife, back home, was to be little better than a slave, that's not the life me. But now I have to go back and work it out."

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" Asked Robin.

"Would it have made a difference?" retorted Raven.

"Of course it would have. I wouldn't have fallen in love with someone else's wife and I wouldn't have to do this." And with that he leaned over and kissed Raven passionately.

"What are you doing?" Raven screamed, pulling out of the kiss, "I love you too, but this is my and y cousin's lives we are talking about."

All of a sudden, a song burst into their ears,

_Get off my back and into my game  
Get out of my way and out of my brain  
Get outta my face or give it you best shot  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
Get off my back_

"My sentiments exactly. Leave me alone, and let me comb out this mess that I'm in." and with that Raven transported Robin into the hall with a locked door in his nose.

'What did I just do? I just ruined the best thing that happened to me since the rebellion. Why? Why? WHY?' She yelled at herself in her mind. A moment later, she was downstairs to fetch Magpie and leave. "Come on Mag, we're leaving." She said.

"Ah come on Rae, let me just finish this round, I'm whooping Cy's ass." Replied Magpie, but she coaght a view of her cousin's face, and said, "OK, I'm sorry guys, but we gotta go. Cy, I'll be back to finish what I started here so don't you get all twisted about where this cute little sprocket is, she'll return." And with that she and Raven poofed out to some where entirely different than the Tower.

Cy sat in shock, thinking, 'How the hell could she have known that?' BB was startled by the sudden poof of smoke, Star was smiling and floating in that air brained way of hers, and Robin was still starring at Raven's door.

Several light-years away, on a recently unnamed planet, Magpie and Raven were sitting in several blue-black boxes that could only be taken as chairs. In fact, everything on this planet could only fit on earth if it was in a totally ultra-modern house, every house looked disproportioned and had more room on the inside that appeared on the out side, but the residents rarely went out side, as they could 'poof' themselves where they needed to be. But back to the girls.

Raven and Magpie were discussing what to do. "You know if I do what I want to do, you won't be able to live here anymore you'll have to flee for your life, you'll be able to live at the Tower if you want, I know you'd be welcome." Raven said.

"I wish you'd tell me what you're planning to do, but I think I already know what you're going to do. And I have to say, it's the stupid way out but I know that it's what your heart is telling you to do, and I have to respect that." Replied Magpie.

"You already know and I'm still going to do it but I don't know why. I'm not sure if I even love Robin. I'm confused and I'm getting a headache. I'm going to bed." Raven retorted. She walked toward a bare wall that formed itself into a door, than formed back up, expressing Raven's need of privacy.

Raven automatically turned on her music and what did she hear but a very mournful song, which bit right into her soul where a black hole was carving it's way into her spirit.

_As the seasons change - remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on - I can't even start  
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart _

I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here

Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere  
Without a light feat that I will - stumble in the dark  
Lay right down - decide not to go on

The dark part of Raven's mind told her that that could be a very good answer to the problem, but as the song went on the part of her that Robin fell in love with came to the top:

_Then from on hight - somewhere in the distance  
There's a voice that calls - remember who your are  
If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow _

So be strong tonight - remember who you are  
Ya you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle  
To be free once more -Ya that's worth fighting for

'That was right; it's all up to me. I control my destiny. Wait, I and Mag were born at the exact same time which means I'm also the middle girl.' Raven realized. Just than she knew what she had to do, but first she was going to get some sleep. Curling into a ball, she fell asleep, the house forming a cup underneath her and covering her with a soft covering of furs.

>>>>>>>>>>

**AN: **Yes I'd like to take the blame for this. But I felt It needed another chapter, so here it is with at least one more to follow. The 'fight' song is Get Off Of My Back by Bryan Adams, and Raven's 'moody' song is Sound the Bugle also by Bryan Adams.

Thank you for reading and please review the out come of this depends on your opinions, so review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** I'd like to thank my readers, I made dinner tonight so I don't have to do dishes, and I have time to write this, the next chapter of my short story. I don't know if it will be as long as the others but it prolly will be now that I think about it. Believe it or not I read a letter-to-the-editor today that criticized TT for using the 'anime' style while being an American cartoon, I don't know about you but that's why I like it. Although the other American anime 'Totally Spies" does suck, I watch it in my spare time (usually while waiting for TT), I also watch 'Code Lyoko' which is very like anime but it's from France.

Now on to the show.

>>>>>>>>

'That was right; it's all up to me. I control my destiny. Wait, I and Mag were born at the exact same time which means I'm also the middle girl.' Raven realized. Just than she knew what she had to do, but first she was going to get some sleep. Curling into a ball, she fell asleep, the house forming a cup underneath her and covering her with a soft covering of furs.

The next morning, Raven ate her breakfast in silence. Than transported herself to the Hall of Records, to get the papers covering her and Mag's birth: Her people had technology that kept track of everything on the planet, some machine was writing at the moment that Raven was in the Hall and accessing the database that would print her a copy of the time line that she wanted.

About thirty earth minutes later, Raven could be found sitting and waiting in the Grand Holding Hall, nervously going through the papers that she had printed off, to help her case with the person she was now waiting to see, the Master of Ceremonies for the Royals. It was him she had to see if she wanted to dissolve the treaty between her, magpie and the Royals. She found the proof that she needed to prove that she couldn't marry anyone but the man that she loved. The papers that she got said that she and Mag where born at precisely the same time, 14.45.23 on the 65 of Norbox, and therefore neither could be forced into anything because no one knew which one was the 'middle' child, or if they both shared the middle part of the prophecy.

When Raven's name was called, she slowly got up, if there ever was a time that Raven was nervous this was it. She had the papers, that no one could argue, but if she couldn't dissolve this, there was a great chance that she would be executed or worse, stripped of her powers; and that was the one thing she couldn't live without.

"Raven, come in my dove" came a deep voice rumbling though the hall. All of a sudden Raven was being pulled in to eth Office of the Master of Ceremonies. But when she got inside she was surprised, the voice did not fit the man that now sat before her. He was a scrawny piece of flesh, not someone you would think would hold such an important position in a government of warriors.

"Now, what has brought the future Queen to the humble office of the Master of Ceremonies?"

"I have come to dissolve the arrangement between myself and the Royals. I have undisputable proof that the treaty is illegal." Raven than produced the papers and placed them on his desk.

The Master slowly and deliberately read the papers before replying, "I see, well this is a very interesting predicament. But I suppose there is another reason that you have come."

"Yes, there is another that I love. He is not one of us, but I love all the same. And I could never love the prince; he is too bland and stupid for me to love." Raven confessed. For some reason, it was just too easy to speak her mind in the presence of this man.

"I see, so you believe that you can't ever love my brother, so you have come to me in hopes of relieving yourself of the responsibility of marrying my numb-headed brother. I can see why you wanted to explore the other dimensions." The Master remarked.

'That's why he holds such an important position; he's one of the lost princes' thought Raven. There were 6 'lost' princes, bastard sons of the current King that were spirited away during the Aerian Monarchy, of which Raven was the last princess, because they would have been executed with accordance with the law. "Yes, your highness, my adventures have led me to a place where I am accepted and I have found love, and I truly now have a place I can call home. Surely you can understand my need to unravel the binding that is on me."

"Yes, I understand. I'll fill out the report and submit it to my father, but you and Magpie have to be ready to leave at a drop of a gumble. My father is very unpredictable, but even he must pay attention to the law. Yes, my queen, I will help you escape." He pledged.

"Please, I'm not the Queen. And you could loose your life for speaking that." Said Raven.

"There is a group of people here that support you, and the true monarchy of the world. And we are willing to help you as you wish, Your Majesty." He replied while bowing.

"You all must be expecting me to claim my throne, but I must disappoint you, I have found my home on Earth as well as my purpose. But I might one day return here to claim my heritage. Now I must appoint you to help me out of this world and than to wait till the time favors my return, and you must swear on your honor and power to adhere to this unless instructed my me, your 'queen', personally." Raven said.

"I swear it, Your Majesty. And I will pass the word to the others." Replied the Prince. And with that Raven left the Office to tell her cousin that they had to be ready to leave.

As Raven was teleporting her way back to Mag's house she was thinking, 'Now that is one man I could come to trust. And I'm glad he's in charge of my 'rebellion.'' As she got back, she found Magpie with an official looking paper in her hand.

"What do you have there?" Asked Raven.

"A letter from the Royals, asking why you were accessing the Records." Answered Mag.

"I was gathering proof as to why I can't marry the prince." Replied Raven.

"And did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes. I found it and presented it to the Royals. So we have to be ready to leave if the King decides that we are being radical."

"Oh goody, just the excuse I was looking for, to have the opportunity to get to know that wonderful Cyborg better." Raven left Magpie with a big cheesy/flaky grin on her face, and went to pack up the little amount of stuff she brought plus the even smaller amount of stuff she left the first time. All the while thinking, 'What the heck does Mag see in metal boy anyways? I wonder if Robin will want to talk to me again. And where the fuck are all these extra suitcases coming from?' She continued to pack while listening to the house play some music that it knew that she liked, but she thought that she heard a small snicker in the music where she knew there wasn't one.

Meanwhile back at the Tower, Robin was, in turns, fuming while lying on his bed, and thinking while pacing a ring into his floor. 'Why the heck didn't she tell us/me that she was engaged? Well, on the other hand, Star didn't tell us either. Maybe, she thought that none of us would care, or that she would leave before we would find out. And have I always had such a great view of the Ocean?'

After Raven had left, Robin had locked himself in his room, and the others had gotten worried, none of them had even seen Robin, let alone know about the fight. And none of them even knew why Raven had left so unexpectedly, although BB was still trying to find something to burn out the image of Raven in pink. And though they had speculated, the only really close idea the three could come up with was that of Star's, that she had to go on a quest to battle some evil that only she could defeat. This in reality is where she had to go and what she had to do.

Raven was still packing, when a knock was heard on the 'door' of Mag's house. All of a sudden she found herself in the custody of one of the Royal guards, a big brute by Raven's standard. She and her cousin, who was still mooning over Cyborg, were taken to 'confinement,' which is sort of like jail on earth but not as harsh, they still had their luxuries but they couldn't leave without the Royal's permission.

Soon after being plopped into confinement, Raven was beating down the door demanding an explanation as to why they were being held. The only response she got was too shut up, and that was from Mag who had the house make her the equivalent of a earth gaming system, and was currently smashing the literal guts out of a Kyvorkian Sloth using a giant hammer. About 6 hours later, Mag had convinced Rae to join her in smashing the squash people of Planet 73, the two jumped because someone had stuck their head between the girls and asked, "What the heck is that? And can I play?"

The Master of Ceremonies jumped over the couch in between the girls. "My father decided to look in on the matter himself. So he had you two seized until he gets around to proving that Raven was right about herself. But you two don't want to wait here till than, do you? So I've set the escape plan into motion, I'm the one who issues the release papers, but you two have to get to somewhere safe and fast."

"I don't want to go home, right now." Replied Raven. She was thinking, 'What if Robin doesn't want me back? Would he turn me over to these people?' Just than another voice/thought interrupted hers, 'Will you quit mopping? Of course he'll take you back, he loves you, he said as much, and even though you two had a fight, he'll protect you.' Raven shot a glare at Magpie, who just shrugged. They had been able to share minds from the beginning; it had something to do with being perfect twins.

"Just give me some time." Raven finally said, "I'll be ready tomorrow."

With that the Master of Ceremonies bowed and left. The rest of the evening the two didn't do any magic, because they would need all they had to return to earth and hide their trail.

The next morning, the two twins didn't even speak, and the air almost hummed with their nervousness. When the Master finally came, they silently but quickly left the cell and went to his office. As they were preparing for the trip to earth, the Price broke the silence, "Your Majesty, I want to come with you."

"No, I need you here to organize the resistance, and keep my supporters out of trouble. I am honored that you want to insure my safety, but I can take care of my self and my 'family' will protect me." Replied Raven.

"What is this Majesty stuff?" Asked Magpie, confused.

"I'm the true Queen, and the prince here is the leader of the contingent to return me to my throne. Come on we need to go." Raven answered. She left without a trace leaving a very confused Magpie, and the humbled prince in her wake.

"Whatever. I'd better follow her. Thank you for your support."

At that moment Robin's stereo suddenly turned itself on, playing a very melancholy song.

_I hear the wind call my name  
The sound that leads me home  
It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns  
To you I'll always return  
I know the road is long but where you are is home  
Wherever you stay - I'll find a way  
I'll run like a river - I'll follow the sun  
I'll fly like an eagle - to where I belong _

I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone  
I can't wait to see you - Yes I'm on my way home

Now I know it's true  
My every road leads to you  
And in the hour of darkness darlin'  
Your light gets me through

You run like a river - you shine like the sun  
You fly like an eagle  
You are the one I've seen every sunset  
And with all that I've learned  
Oh it's to you - I will always return

Robin was suddenly overcome with a bout of depression, remembering Raven. Slowly he looked up, intending to lie back on his bed, and as he did so he saw a dark shadow leaning against the wall.

"I'm sorry, Robin." Raven said her voice full of emotion. "I had to break the treaty, because I love you." The last part escaped Raven as little more than a whisper, but Robin still heard it and took Raven into his arms.

"I love you too, Raven. Tell me what happened while you were away."

"Well, there was a prophesy that when three girls are born on the same day, to one family, the first will be the personification of good, the youngest will be the equivalent of evil, but the middle one will hold the power of chaos, and that no one will control the middle girl because it is she who is the most powerful in the dimension. I had a sister, Dove, my twin, born 30 minutes before me, she was the first. Than there was supposedly Magpie as the wild middle child, and finally me as the last and 'evil' one. But to prove that I couldn't marry the prince, I found out that Mag and I were born at precisely the same time, meaning that I was also the middle child, and couldn't marry against my will, making the treaty void. The king didn't like that, so we were 'confined,' we escaped with the help of the leader of my resistance, to put the true Queen back on the throne, me."

"So let me get this strait. You dissolved the treaty that was protecting your life because of me, escaped the evil King, and now I'm dating a dethroned Queen?" Robin asked in astonishment.

"Yup, that about sums it up." Answered Raven meekly.

While this conversation had been going on upstairs, another more exuberant one was going on down in the living room. Magpie had materialized herself right next to Cyborg, startling him into losing to BB in the game that they were playing. "What ya do that for? I was winning." Cyborg exclaimed.

"Yeah right, I think this is the one game that BB could actually beat you at." Retorted Mag.

"Mag, you're back which means Rae's back. Right?" BB asked.

"I don't know, but I presume she's upstairs making up to Robin." Mag explained.

"Oh, that's why he'd holed himself up there; he was mooning over the ice queen." Cyborg stated.

"How little you know. Rae is really a queen, but she there was a rebellion and we are the only two who survived the revolution. Twins in a prophesy." Mag remarked nonchalantly.

The boys were sitting in awed silence, but where was Star. She had gone off to find the other royal of the Titans. But when Raven doesn't want to be found, you can't find her. Star returned to Mag telling the boys not to mention anything until Rae told them, lest they find themselves sucked into an alternate reality.

"I'd better go tell the team that I'm back. And change into something more comfortable." Raven said, breaking out of a tender kiss that Robin had initiated after finding out that he was dating royalty.

"I guess that that would be a good idea," Robin agreed sullenly, obviously wanting to continue what he'd started. "But after the welcomes meet me back here."

Raven just grinned while walking out of the door. Before going downstairs to face the Beast Boy inquisition she decided to slip into something out of the ordinary, a slinky black tank top and a not to tight pair of raggedy jeans. She had gotten to the living room when she saw Mag whipping Cyborg's at some game, and she realized that Mag would need a place to stay, and it was apparent that she had chosen to stay here. "Hey, I'm home." Raven called. All of a sudden she found herself buried underneath a pile of Beast Boy and Starfire. When she finally dug herself out, she spied Cyborg with a knowing grin on his face. She nodded and went upstairs, to her waiting Knight in white armor.

Cyborg stopped the others from following her, and swamping her with questions, saying, "Let her go, she's been through enough. She'll answer our questions when she feels like it." With that the three titans plus Mag returned to the game, but not before Cyborg started a cryptic cong on the Tower's sound system, one that would play in every room of the Tower.

_Here I am - this is me  
There's no where else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am - it's just me and you  
And tonight we make our dreams come true _

It's a new world - it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day - it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am

>>>>>>>>THE END>>>>>>>>

**AN: **Id like to thank my readers, and my friends and I'd really like to thank my friend AkuShiNeko-Chan who I stole the idea of the Prophesy triplets, but as she hasn't published it; I have the rights to use it. sticks tongue out Any ways, as always I have to include the song credits. Raven's return song is 'I Will Always Return' by Bryan Adams, and the ending song is "Here I Am' also by Bryan Adams, both off of the Spirit Soundtrack. (Wow 7 pages, this is my longest chapter ever.)


	4. Author's Note

THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE

Id like to thank all of those wonderful people who read my story, and I'd like to encourage you to read my other story because you don't even to know the base story to understand it. But here's my personal thanks to those uber-wonderful people who I'd like to give hugs to but I can't hug those people I don't know and those I do know won't let me hug them.

So here's your virtual hug plus a piece of virtual chocolate:

twobirdslover

idespisethisplanet

Kiyoitsukikage

Destiny's nightmare

AkuShiNeko-chan

Chibi-Biro

Plus I'd like to thank those who read my story as betas

Garlic Daemon

Chaotic guardie

RFKCarlyle

Wolfiso

I'm also apologizing in advance for the fact that there might be allot of time before this story continues because my muse abandons me for long periods of time damn you oh I'm helping to write a story that will either be published by AkuShiNeko-Chan or drgngrl2007. so read it its' along the line of a giant crossover/original story., it is sure to be good

Well thank you and bless you

MajjikuNeko-Chan

toodles


End file.
